bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Game Wolf/My conversations with WA regarding the BCC
WA I would like to have a talk with you. The Turaga have disbannded, the BCC is locked and the Bionicle forum is in a state of depression. I would like to ask what we can do to get the BCC unlocked. The BCC was everyhting to most Bionicle forum users. It was a place where we could go for laughs and just talk. It stood for friendship, enjoyment, and happiness to most. But now, with it locked, the friendship is gone, along with the enjoyment and happyness. Users are depressed. Users are leaving the Bionicle forum because of it. Others are leaving the entire MB's! But I want to know, what can we do to bring it all back? What can we do to unlock the BCC? - VF Hi Vortixxfan. The BCC has been permanently locked. As you know it was off topic and argumentative. You are all still welcome to chat, laugh, have fun, and discuss BIONICLE just not in that particular topic. I know that BIONICLE fans are very passionate, which is why I know that you all will create and enjoy another topic just as much. - WA Mods, we are going to sit down and have a chat about what we can do to get the BCC unlocked. I will move heaven and earth if I need to to get that topic back. You need to listen to me. Give people another chance. As for you WA I was told by one of your fellow mods to take the matter up with you and I shall. There is no other place like the BCC. People have left because of it. We will not find another place like it ever. You cannot keep ignoring me forever WA. We will have a talk about what we can do to get it back. The only question is when? That's for you to decide. Because I will move mountains for that topic to be unlocked. - VF Hi Vortixxfan. Thanks again for your passion. However, the BCC was warned, more than once, and has therefore now been locked. I understand that you and others are very passionate about BCC, but it was off topic and at times negative. I am sure that your passion for the BCC comes from past days when it was not this way, but the reality is that the topic received multiple warnings that were not acted on. Please take your passion and chat to another topic. - WA Update! "Take your passion and chat to another topic." - WA The above quote is a spit in the face to anyone whoever posted in the BCC. You say it was off topic. But you know what? I went and I read the last five pages and all I saw was people who were on topic. Well, exept for when they were replying to you. People were writing comedies, people were giving their last goodbyes to LQ, people were repyling to comedies, and they were replying to you. You should not punush people when they repy to you. It happens in every topic. You come call us off topic, we reply to you, you call us off topic again, we reply to you, you lock the topic. The BCC was not off topic. And if it was it was off topic because of you! Now I repeat; what can we do to unlock the topic? - VF Again, I am very sorry you feel that way Vortixxfan. We will not be unlocking BCC. We will consider a BCC2 when everyone calms down. - WA Category:Blog posts